Lo que hacen los héroes
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: A veces Duran se siente un inútil, pero Tia sabe perfectamente que no lo es, ella en realidad lo envidia. OneShot TiaxDuran  OHDIOSMIO PRIMER FIC EN ESPAÑOL!


ES CORTO

ES CURSI

ES AVALON CODE

ES DURAN

ES TIA

ES REMPO... Ok no, Olviden a Rempo!

Mi primer fic de avalon code :'D como siempre, stalkeo secciones que muy apenas y tienen fics. No recibiré review y me vale trolololo AMO TANTO AVALON CODE QUE STALKEARÉ ESTA SECCIÓN SEGUIDO

Soy muy cursi B: y Duran es bien requeteemo(?) pero lo amo ;'D dios, se viste de lo más awesome.

¿Han notado que es el primer fic en español ALLTIME en esta sección? SOY BRILLANTE XDDD

* * *

><p><em>Lo que hace un héroe<em>

_**GiygaShade**_

Se recostó en la hierba, justo como lo había hecho aquella vez. Ah, ese momento había cambiado su vida por completo, ahora era la heroína de Kaleila, su amado reino. Abrazó fuertemente el libro, mientras sentía como sus cuatro espíritus la abrazaban a ella también. La guerra había terminado, y lo mejor de todo era que con ello también la necesidad de destruir ese mundo. Más, sin embargo, ella podía entrar y ver el nuevo mundo cuando ella quisiera, siempre y cuando se encontrara junto al libro…

Cerró los ojos, una paz inmensa la inundó. El viento ondeaba su cabello y su vestido, por fin volvería a descansar sin la necesidad de matar a Goblins y demás bestias primero. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, de los cuatro espíritus y de la gente de Kaleila, que al final de todo creyeron en ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por pisadas lentas que en su dirección, no sonaban como las de un goblin y creaban tanto estruendo como las de un caballero. Así que se sentó, para poder observar mejor quién se acercaba. Se llevó una sorpresa al verlo a él caminando, sonriendo y sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas en la mano derecha.

Tia sonrió para sus adentros, el chico se había aventurado a salir de Rhoan, una gran prueba de valor para él. La heroína de Kaleila verdaderamente lo envidaba, por su gigantesca perseverancia con la espada, aunque siguiera siendo la persona más mediocre blandiéndola.

—¡Duran! —gritó la chica, levantando sus manos y saludándolo.

El chico al verla, sonrió aún más y corrió hacia ella. Cuando por fin se encontró frente a ella le extendió el blanco ramo de la flor del héroe. Tia sabía perfectamente que era la favorita del chico, por lo que simbolizaba. La chica se levantó y lo cogió, para después olerlo. En su mente esas flores tenían el delicioso olor de la victoria que acababa de encontrar.

—Me alegra que te gusten, las traje porque esas flores son como tú. —dijo Duran, sinceramente, mientras la miraba oler las flores.

—Gracias, Duran.

Se miraron por un momento, Tia se sentía completamente feliz, y al parecer Duran también.

—Lo hiciste, Tia. Eres una verdadera heroína—continuó Duran, dedicándole la sonrisa más tierna que Tia había visto en su vida—. Quiero ser como tú.

Quería ser como ella, Tia jamás se había sentido tan halagada, Duran podía llegar a ser un estúpido, pero también una persona linda cuando se lo proponía. Sintió como se ruborizaba y trató de esconder su rostro, más no pudo. Duran seguía sonriéndole, y esa sonrisa la ponía aún más nerviosa…

—Ya lo eres, Duran, tú también eres un héroe…

Tia lo abrazó, esperando alentarlo. Sí, ella lo veía como un héroe, por más raro que fuera. Su perseverancia, lo que ella envidiaba, lo que lo hacía un héroe. Él jamás dejaría de entrenar, ni por críticas, ni por lo débil que era. Si no fuera porque Tia tenía el libro de la profecía, entonces ella no podría blandir ningún arma. Sería más inútil que Duran. Él era un héroe, en su corazón.

—Quisiera, Tia. Pero no lo soy, nunca lo seré. Simplemente no puedo… Soy tan…

Tia siguió abrazándolo, cada vez más fuerte.

—Lo eres, por favor, créeme. Yo jamás podré ser como tú.

Duran sintió como unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella le daba el mejor aliento, aunque quizá no fuese lo que en verdad pensaba. Lo que él quería siempre era impresionarla, más nunca podía, los papeles se invertían. Ella era todo lo que él quería ser.

—No, Tia, por favor…

—Eres una persona fuerte de corazón y de mente, eres buena persona. Un héroe protege lo que quiere, y eso es lo que tú haces.

Tia dejó caer el libro de la profecía, no podía abrazarlo bien con el libro. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó más. Duran le correspondió y ahora ambos estaban abrazados. Lo que más deseaba Tia era que él entendiera lo mucho que ella le envidiaba… lo mucho que ella le quería.

—No, soy un tonto, no puedo proteger lo que quiero… —la soltó y miró al horizonte, hacia el destruido castillo de Franelle. —no pude proteger a Kaleila, no pude proteger a Meenya y no pude… protegerte a ti…

Sus últimas palabras se clavaron muy dolorosamente en el corazón de Tia.

—Duran… sí lo hiciste, tú fuiste el único que me creyó cuando todos dudaban de mi y me odiaban, tú te embarcaste hasta la casa de Lauca sólo para ver cómo estaba, para darme ánimos. Si no hubiera sido por ti, entonces me quizá me hubiera dado por vencida. De una forma u otra, me protegiste. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí… y lo aprecio.

— ¿E-en serio fue por mi? —preguntó, con su voz cortada y sin despegar la vista del castillo.

—Sí, un héroe no se da por vencido, tú nunca lo has hecho, en cambio… yo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Duran, eres verdaderamente un héroe.

Tia corrió hacia él y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez aún más fuerte. Duran hizo lo mismo. Ella también estaba llorando, ahora era una un estúpido por hacerla llorar.

—También, si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habría destruido a Kullervo… —susurró.

—¿Qué…?

—Cuando todo estaba oscuro, cuando estuve a punto de morir, cuando ninguna de mis armas le hacían daño… entonces recordé tu Rapier, la _Durandal_. Esa espada fue la que me salvó… fue la que salvó a este mundo de su inminente destrucción…

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente, ambos tenían los ojos llorosos. La mirada de Duran reflejaba tristeza, felicidad y al mismo tiempo calma. Haber oído la verdad lo tenía atónito, a la vez que orgulloso. Mientras, Tia simplemente le decía con sus ojos lo mucho que lo amaba. A lo lejos, el sol se ocultaba por el imperio del norte. El libro se vio iluminado por el color del crepúsculo.

—Los héroes se protegen mutuamente… —soltó Duran, con un suspiro, mientras se hundía en la mirada de Tia.

—Eso hiciste, eso hice. Somos héroes… Eres un héroe para mi corazón.

_Un héroe para mi corazón…_

—Pero…

Tia no lo dejó terminar, se había acercado tanto a él que en el momento menos pensado lo besó. Duran quedó aún más atónito, mientras respondía a esa acción. Cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar por el momento, la besó lo más que pudo, la besó como muestra de lo agradecido que estaba con ella. En realidad la amaba, pero le daba tanta pena decirle lo que él verdaderamente sentía por ella. Temía ser rechazado.

Por otra parte, Tia se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, y porque ya no quería oírlo lamentarse algo que no era cierto. Un héroe que amaba a otro héroe. Eso era todo. Fugazmente le pasó por la cabeza la frase que Ur le había dicho cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la única persona que conocía en la visión de su nuevo mundo era Duran.

_Lo que tú respondes, y la persona a la que más amas. Eso es lo que prevalecerá en tu nuevo mundo._

Duran era la persona a la que más envidiaba, a la que más admiraba y a la que más amaba.

—Duran…¿Crearías el nuevo mundo conmigo? —le susurró, para después seguirlo besando.

Después de unos segundos, Duran le respondió.

—_Déjaselo al héroe, yo puedo con eso._

Ambos sonrieron, pero Tia estalló en risa. Ya se sentía mejor. Oír la frase que lo caracterizaba la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz. Era por eso que reía, le encantaba cuando la decía. Duran sólo la miró, un tanto confuso.

—Eres tan lindo. —le dijo, aún sonriendo.

—Ambos cuidaremos de ese mundo, eso es lo que hacen los héroes.

—Y no olvides que también debemos protegernos mutuamente…

Se tomaron de la mano, observaron la puesta de sol. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a ese mundo, y ese tiempo querían pasarlo juntos, como héroes.


End file.
